Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an occupant restraining device for a vehicle.
Related Art
As a vehicle occupant protecting device, a structure has been disclosed in which, in a case in which a front collision of a vehicle is sensed in advance, a seat moving mechanism and a seatbelt take-up mechanism are controlled interlockingly, and, after the seatbelt is taken-up, the seat is tilted rearward so as to enlarge the distance between the vehicle occupant and the steering wheel as compared with a usual state (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-175901).
Further, as a vehicle occupant protecting device, there has been disclosed a structure in which, by controlling the strength of restraining of a vehicle occupant by a seatbelt after a vehicle collision, a vehicle body deceleration waveform that reduces the deceleration of the vehicle occupant appropriately is realized, and a reduction in the injury value of the vehicle occupant is made possible (refer to JP-A No 2003-25955).
However, even in a case in which the distance between the vehicle occupant and the steering wheel is increased at the time of advance sensing of a collision as in above-described JP-A No. 2006-175901, in a case in which the vehicle collision velocity or the vehicle occupant mass or the like is large and the kinetic energy of the vehicle occupant is large, there is the possibility that the energy absorption will be insufficient.
Further, even if the strength of restraining a vehicle occupant by a seatbelt after a collision is controlled as in above-described JP-A No. 2003-25955, in a case in which the kinetic energy of the vehicle occupant is large, there is the possibility that the energy absorption will be insufficient.